


McFisch Fics

by zestyeli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god gave me hands and i will make that everyone else's problem, good good boys, some suggestive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zestyeli
Summary: A collection of mini fics and oneshots based off of conversations from Discord.





	1. Sunday Morning Stasis

Jack loved quiet mornings like this.

Under a warm blanket with an even warmer body nestled in his arms, there was no place he would rather be. 

His attention was drawn to his partner as Mark quietly stirred, looking up at Jack with sleepy brown eyes that said a wordless “good morning” before shutting them again with a gentle sigh. Jack couldn’t help but smile as he gazed at the little reminders of last night’s activities, hickeys and teeth marks still visible on Mark’s neck and collarbone. 

He looks so beautiful like this.

Jack leaned down and planted a kiss on Mark’s forehead, getting a small smile in response.

Even now, cuddled in bed with him, Jack could hardly believe that Mark was his lover.

And yet, here he was, sleeping peacefully against his chest.

How lovely it would be, to stay like this forever.

  
  



	2. Boyfriend Dumpling

"Mark?"

Seán called into their living room, receiving only a groggy mumble in reply.

Mark was curled up on the couch with his laptop (presumably editing a video for his channel) and was looking rather pale in the face. He'd caught the "PAX plague" while they were in Boston and had been miserable the entire flight home.

"What are you doing out of bed, baby boy? You're in no shape to be working when you're sick like this."

"I's jus' editin'..."

Oh jesus, he was high on cold medicine.

"Why don't you save where you are and snuggle up in bed, I could make you some tea if you'd like." He slowly nodded and got up from the couch. Seán carefully scooped up his loopy boyfriend and then carried him to their bed.

After making him a cup of warm tea with honey, he walked back to find Mark cozily wrapped up in some warm blankets. "You look like a dumpling all bundled up like that", he smiled.

"Your very own boyfriend dumpling."

"My very own boyfriend dumpling."

He kissed Mark’s forehead as he snuggled into the bed sheets.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright? I love you."

Mark yawned.

"I love you, too."


	3. Siren Au

Mark’s ear fins twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps overhead, he swam out from behind a piling and followed the sound to the end of the pier.

As he peeked out from under the wooden slats, he came face to face with a young man with ice blue eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hey there, Marky.”

The siren giggled and gave his boyfriend a kiss, the spots speckled across his skin and tail giving off a faint glow. 

As they pulled away, Jack snorted.

“Your lips are always so salty, love, It’s like I’m kissing the ocean itself.” 

“I can’t help it, dweeb,” Mark retorted, sticking out his tongue with a smile. 

It was a calm evening, the sun was setting on the horizon and the salty air felt nice against Mark’s scales.

He pulled himself up onto the dock and sat down next to Jack, his fingers playing with the human’s hair.

Jack’s fingers were tracing up and down Mark’s lateral line, gently tickling his skin as they kissed under the orange sunset.


End file.
